Do never let me go
by AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Não é porque a guerra terminou que tudo teria que se acertar. Sim, Voldemort morreu, mas ele não foi o único, e cada perda pesava em nossos corações. Foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz. Ou ao menos tentei fazer. Não se pode apenas voltar ao passado e mudar o futuro. É impossível.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: LEIA! **

**Deixem-me explicar algo sobre a fic rapidamente, ok?**

**Em primeiro lugar, _Do never let me go_ terá três capitulo e é uma songfic da musica Let me go da Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger.**

**Em segundo tenha em mente que cada capitulo é dividido em três partes, 1,2,3. A parte um começa no inicio do capitulo e vai até o primeiro traço divisor (ou primeiro P.O.V). A parte dois começa assim que a parte um acaba e vai até o segundo traço divisor (sendo que a segunda parte não é uma continuação da primeira). Agora, a terneira parte vai do final da segunda, e termina no fim do capitulo (a terceira parte É continuação da parte 1, e não uma sequencia da segunda parte).**

**Espero que tenham entendido, e agora vamos a história! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**1- Set it all on fire**

Fechei os olhos e deixei que as lembranças me invadissem. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo atrás, mas, na verdade, tudo havia acabado há apenas dois dias. E, mais uma vez, eu estava de volta aquele apartamento esquecido em um canto do Beco Diagonal; mais uma vez meus olhos transbordavam, mostrando toda a saudade que eu sentia.

**Love that once hung on the wall/**_ Um amor que uma vez esteve pendurado na parede_

**Used to mean something/**_ Costumava significar algo_

**But now it means nothing/**_ Mas agora não significa nada_

**The echoes are gone in the hall/**_ Os ecos sumiram do corredor_

**But I still remember, the pain of December/**_ Mas ainda me lembro da dor de dezembro_

* * *

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

A Guerra havia acabado há quase seis meses, mas as perdas eram inesquecíveis, apesar de honradas. Perdemos Ron, que morreu salvando Fred em Hogwarts. Remus e Tonks caíram juntos, tentando proteger um ao outro; e houve tantos outros! Mais o pior de tudo, pelo menos para mim, era ver o sofrimento de Harry. Mesmo derrotar Voldemort não foi o suficiente para trazer paz ao seu coração e a sua alma. Eu e Gina não sabíamos mais o que fazer.

Foi então que a solução, na forma de um pingente dourado muito especial, apareceu para mim. Meu vira-tempo, há muito esquecido, poderia acabar com a tristeza de Harry.

Não que _eu _pudesse mudar algo, mas nada me impediria de tentar.

Sem comunicar minha decisão a ninguém, dei voltas o suficiente para que o vira-tempo levasse-me a época por mim escolhida. Eu iria arriscar tudo.

P.O.V. Sirius Black

Estava sentado em um canto da Ordem da Fênix tentando absorver o que Albus Dumbledore havia me dito. Porque ele não podia ter contado tudo aquilo a Remus? Porque _eu _tinha que ser o único Maroto a saber sobre a profecia que foi feita entre meu afilhado e Voldemort? Eu preferia ficar no escuro a ter que manter esse segredo do meu melhor amigo, meu irmão.

Não que James fosse tolo a ponto de acreditar que toda aquela proteção em cima dele e de sua família fosse apenas isso, uma proteção. Não. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado, mas nunca imaginaria que o problema era a merda de uma profecia.

Minha divagação foi interrompida por uma garota que entrou correndo na casa. Ela era baixinha, devia bater nos meus ombros. Tinha cabelos encaracolados cor de mel; olhos âmbar e pele clara. Provavelmente tinha a minha idade, talvez um pouco mais nova. Bonita. Eu nunca a havia visto antes.

- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – Perguntei apontando a varinha para ela. Pela sua cara, acho que apenas nesse momento ela percebeu minha presença.

- Quem eu sou não importa. Preciso falar com Dumbledore. Agora! – respondeu ela sem ao menos prestar atenção em mim.

- Desculpe Kitty, mas não vou deixar qualquer um encontrar com Dumbledore.

Ela pareceu irritada com o que eu disse, e, no segundo seguinte, ela estava, raivosamente, arrancando a blusa, de modo que eu pudesse claramente ver a tatuagem de fênix em seu ombro direito; marca que apenas o circulo interno da Ordem possuía.

Sem dizer mais nada, levei-a até a sala de Dumbledore, e depois voltei para onde estava, temporariamente esquecendo os problemas ligados ao meu melhor amigo.

Mais de uma hora depois, Dumbledore apareceu acompanhado pela garota misteriosa, que tinha o rosto completamente marcado por lágrimas.

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Não conseguia acreditar que aquele era realmente _o _Sirius. Ele estava tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecido com o homem que conheci. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Era difícil vê-lo sabendo todo o seu futuro. E, sem minha permissão, o antigo sentimento adolescente se apossou de mim.

Concentrei-me em ouvir o que Albus dizia, novamente torcendo para que tudo desse certo no final.

* * *

Esparramei todas as fotos pelo chão, olhando mais uma vez – a última – para todas aquelas lembranças.

As lágrimas não haviam secado, e eu duvidava que isso um dia fosse acontecer, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Precisava me livrar de todas as lembranças.

Apontei a varinha para uma das cortinas. "_Incedio!" _Vi o fogo lamber o tecido até que se espalhasse lentamente para as paredes e as outras cortinas. Repeti o feitiço, dessa vez em direção as fotos. Apenas quando tive certeza que nada naquele lugar poderia ser salvo, foi que aparatei

.

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say/**_ Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer_

**I'm sorry it's too late/**_ Sinto muito, é tarde demais_

**I'm breaking free from these memories/**_ Estou me libertando dessas memórias_

**Gotta let it go, just let it go/**_ Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire/**_ Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo_

**Gotta let it go, just let it go/**_ Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora:**

******Apenas lembrando que enquanto você ler tenha em mente que cada capitulo é dividido em três partes, 1,2,3. A parte um começa no inicio do capitulo e vai até o primeiro traço divisor (ou primeiro P.O.V). A parte dois começa assim que a parte um acaba e vai até o segundo traço divisor (sendo que a segunda parte não é uma continuação da primeira). Agora, a terceira parte vai do final da segunda, e termina no fim do capitulo (a terceira parte É continuação da parte 1, e não uma sequencia da segunda parte).**

* * *

**2- I thought we were meant to be**

Era uma sensação estranha. Eu ficava apenas vagando. Não tinha nada corpóreo, era como se minha alma tivesse saído para dar um passeio e tivesse esquecido meu corpo em um canto. Eu estava em um plano diferente. Podia ver e ouvir tudo, mas ninguém percebia minha presença. Parecia quando estava usando a capa de invisibilidade, mas com a vantagem de que ninguém nunca me descobriria escondido ali. Hu! Vantagem.

Vi os anos passarem. Vi a morte. Vi o sofrimento. A vi chorar.

E não pude fazer nada.

**You came back to find I was gone/**_ Você voltou e descobriu que eu tinha ido embora_

**And that place is empty/**_ E aquele lugar está vazio_

**Like the hole that was left in me/**_ Como o buraco que resta em mim_

**Like we were nothing at all/**_ Como se não fossemos nada_

**It's not what you meant to me/**_ Não é o que você pretendia para mim_

**Thought we were meant to be/**_ Pensei que estivéssemos destinados_

Aparatei para aquela casa. A casa que, no momento, eu dividia com Harry. Não tive nem tempo de me limpar, ou de secar as lagrimas, antes de sentir sua presença.

- Sabe, mesmo sem ter visto seu estado, as cinzas em sua roupa e tudo mais, eu sabia que havia sido você.

- Eu? Eu o que? – tentei me fazer de desentendida. Não adiantou. Muito provavelmente Harry me conhecia melhor que eu mesma.

- Não negue. Eu sei que foi você quem botou fogo naquele apartamento... O que aconteceu com você? De dois dias para cá você não tem sido... você.

Voltei a chorar. Ver a preocupação em seus olhos me fez quebrar mais uma vez. Harry me abraçou apertado, consolando-me silenciosamente. Quando enfim consegui me recuperar, olhei para ele, sem ainda sair de seu abraço.

- Desculpe por te preocupar. Eu só... eu ainda não estou pronta para contar o que aconteceu. Você entende, não é?

- Claro que sim. – ele beija minha testa – Apenas me prometa que você vai ficar bem, e que vai me procurar se precisar de qualquer coisa.

- Eu prometo. – Respondo imediatamente. – Eu te amo Harry. Você sabe disso, não sabe? Você é meu irmão.

- Sim. Eu também te amo.

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say/**_ Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer_

**I'm sorry it's too late/**_ Sinto muito, é tarde demais_

* * *

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

- Sirius! Que bom que você ainda está aqui. Eu sei que você já esta passando por muito hoje, com todas essas informações, mas eu preciso te pedir mais um pequeno favor. – Dumbledore disse. – Vamos nos sentar, sim? Senhorita Granger, aceita beber algo? Uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Não senhor, obrigada.

- Certo, certo... Ah! Que falta de educação a minha! Sirius, esta é Hermione Granger. Senhorita Granger, como você já deve ter percebido, esse é Sirius Black. – acenei para Sirius tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas não obtive muito sucesso. Para minha completa surpresa, Sirius aproximou-se, puxou minha mão delicadamente e depositou um casto beijo em meu pulso.

- É um prazer conhecer tão bela senhora. – Ele disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, agora verdadeiramente, com seu galanteio. Black voltou a sentar e disse – Então, professor Dumbledore. Qual é o favor que o senhor precisa me pedir?

- Sim, sim... Veja Sirius, mais uma vez terei que pedir seu sigilo sobre o assunto. Posso ter certeza que você manterá mais esse segredo?

- Claro professor. Quer dizer, não pode ser pior que o último segredo que o senhor me contou, pode?

Bufei. A personalidade de Sirius permaneceria a mesma, não importa quantos anos se passem.

- A senhorita Granger é do futuro. – Dumbledore despejou a bomba de uma vez, deixando Sirius boquiaberto.

- Do... futuro?

- Sim... Na verdade, pelo ano que estamos eu já nasci. Nesse momento eu devo ser um bebe de alguns meses, que mora com seus pais trouxas, sem saber nada sobre magia.

- Ok... Mas porque você está aqui? No passado, quero dizer... Isso é estranho – completou com uma careta.

- É exatamente aqui que você entra – explicou Albus – A senhorita Granger veio para cá a fim de tentar mudar o futuro no qual ela vive. Infelizmente isso não é possível.

- Calma aí! – interrompeu Sirius – Se ela veio para mudar o futuro, é porque as coisas não estão boas. Ela tem a tatuagem da fênix, isso significa que a Ordem ainda existe, e consequentemente Voldemort. E nós não podemos usa-la para mudar, consertar ou sei lá o que, o futuro?

- Eu realmente queria ajudar – expliquei voltando a me sentir culpada. – Voldemort já morreu na minha época, mas as coisas não estão exatamente melhores por isso. Eu sei como mata-lo. Eu vim aqui para fazer isso. Eu posso mata-lo. Mas eu não consigo.

- Como não!? – ele exclamou exaltado. – Ok. Sevocê não consegue mata-lo, diga-me o que eu tenho que fazer.

Enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e respirei fundo. Era tão frustrante! - Oh! Você não entende Sirius! Não é que eu não queira, eu não consigo dizer que para mata-lo alguém precisa primeiro destr... – mais uma vez naquele dia me engasguei, deixei de respirar por alguns segundos, assim como havia acontecido quando tentava contar o futuro a Albus.

- Veja Sirius, a senhorita Granger passou mais de uma hora tentando de todos os modos contar-me qualquer fato importante sobre o futuro, de diversas formas, mas nenhuma obteve resultado. O futuro não pode ser mudado. Cada vez que ela tentava dizer algo, ela engasgava e parava de respirar por uns segundos. Quando Hermione tentou escrever ou desenhar o que acontecerá, as linhas simplesmente caiam do papel. Ela até tentou aparatar para algum lugar para buscar um objeto, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar.

- Então... – começou Sirius, mas eu o interrompi.

- Então nada. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu não posso salvar nenhuma das pessoas que eu sei que vão morrer, ou ter um destino pior que esse. Eu não posso matar Voldemort, ou dizer o que vocês precisam fazer para enfraquecê-lo. Eu não posso poupar Harry do seu destino!

- Harry... Potter? Meu afilhado? O filho de James?

- Sim. Harry é meu melhor amigo. Meu irmão. Eu apenas estou aqui por causa dele.

- O que vai acontecer com ele? Por favor! Diga-me que meu afilhado está vivo! – implorou Sirius ainda mais nervoso.

- Desculpe Sirius – disse ainda mais desapontada comigo mesma por estar fazendo-o sofrer. – Eu não consigo dizer. Harry está vivo. Não posso falar mais do que isso.

- Se ele está vivo, – ele sorriu visivelmente mais calmo – tudo bem. Nós daremos um jeito no resto.

Sorri com seu otimismo. Queria eu que as coisas se resolvessem assim.

- Agora que esclarecido esse ponto, – disse Dumbledore fazendo com que apenas agora eu me lembrasse da sua presença – vamos ao favor que preciso te pedir Sirius. Veja: quando a senhorita Granger veio para esse tempo, seu vira-tempo quebrou. Precisarei de uns dias para conseguir um novo para que assim ela possa voltar para casa. Eu gostaria de saber se você pode hospeda-la em seu apartamento até que eu resolva esse pequeno problema.

Sirius me encarou, e um sorriso torto à Maroto brotou em seu rosto.

- Será uma honra.

- Ótimo! Aconselho que vocês partam agora. Já está tarde. Vou ver-lhes em breve. Aproveite sua estadia senhorita Granger... E Sirius, Hermione tem conhecimento sobre a profecia. Apesar de ela não poder falar quase nada, talvez te faça bem desabafar. – e antes que eu percebesse, Dumbledore havia sumido.

- Ele está certo. Venha! – chamou Sirius indo em direção à porta – Vamos ter que andar até o ponto de aparatação. Você deve saber, mas nesses tempos, é sempre bom manter a vigilância constante.

P.O.V. Sirius Black

Aparatei com Hermione até uma rua próxima ao meu apartamento no Beco Diagonal. Levei-a escadas acima, até o terceiro andar, e destranquei a porta.

- Não é muito grande, mas da para viver – disse fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse. – Venha. Vou leva-la até o quarto de hospedes.

Fomos ao único outro quarto, que era em frente ao meu. Ao entrarmos, fiz um pequeno feitiço para que as luzes se acendessem, e outro para trocar a roupa de cama.

- Fique a vontade. Se quiser tomar banho, têm toalhas na quarta gaveta – apontei para o armário encostado em uma das paredes – eu vou estar na sala.

- Sirius – já estava a ponto de sair do quarto quando ela me chamou – Obrigada! – sorri simplesmente e continuei meu caminho.

Parei em frente a uma janela na sala, e apoiei a testa no vidro gelado. Vendo a lua cheia, pensei mais uma vez que queria poder estar com Remus, mas ele estava em uma missão para a Ordem, e ninguém o via há quase um mês.

Respirei fundo tentando encaixar tudo o que tinha ouvido hoje em minha mente. Não fazia sentido. Se Voldemort estava morto, como as coisas podiam estar ruins o suficiente para que Hermione arriscasse vir para o passado para mudar o futuro? Algo me fazia ficar preocupado com Harry. Para mim, ele é como um filho, e eu tinha a impressão que a profecia se cumpriria, e que meu afilhado iria sofrer.

Fechei os olhos tentando clarear minha mente. A guerra havia nos pego de surpresa. Sim, sabíamos da existência de Voldemort há alguns anos, sabíamos que ele estava recrutando seguidores, mas nunca imaginamos que estaríamos no meio disso. Nós, Marotos e Lily, mal nos formamos em Hogwarts e já havíamos sido jogados para toda aquela bagunça.

- Pensei que vocês ficassem com Remus durante a lua cheia, mesmo depois de Hogwarts. – a voz doce me assustou momentaneamente, fazendo com que eu abrisse os olhos e virasse em sua direção.

Hermione estava vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta larga. Seu rosto parecia ainda mais marcado por lagrimas e tristeza, se é que isso era possível.

- Você sabe sobre Remus?

- Sim, desde o meu terceiro ano. Ele foi meu professor.

- Qual é o limite? Quero dizer, até que ponto você pode falar sobre o futuro? – perguntei curioso por aquela garota conhecer o segredo do meu amigo.

- Eu não consigo controlar. Se for algo que eu não possa dizer, eu apenas não consigo falar. – ela parecia terrivelmente desapontada.

- Você poderia me contar algumas coisas?

Observei ela me encarar por um longo tempo. Já estava a ponto de desistir quando ela sorriu e acenou. – Claro!

- Sente-se. Gostaria de um chocolate quente? Está uma noite fria. – quando ela concordou fiz com que duas xícaras fumegantes aparecessem na mesa da sala. Acomodamos-nos, cada um em um sofá, e deixei que ela bebesse um gole da bebida antes de perguntar – Nós nos conhecemos no futuro?

- Sim – ela pareceu imersa em lembranças por um tempo – Nos conhecemos no final do meu terceiro ano. Eu, Harry e Ron, um amigo nosso, descobrimos que você estava es... – ela travou, e eu soube que nosso primeiro encontro envolvia algo definitivo para a sequência de acontecimentos do futuro – Desculpa – ela pediu com a cabeça baixa.

- Esqueça. De todo modo, não é sua culpa. – pensei em algo que pudesse anima-la – Então, me diga senhorita Granger, quantos anos você tem?

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Eu ri. De verdade. Eu estava gargalhando. – Não importa o que aconteça, você nunca vai mudar, não é Sirius? – Ri mais um pouco. – 18. Eu tenho 18 anos.

Continuamos a conversar por muito tempo. Era bom poder falar com Sirius novamente, ele conseguia me fazer sorrir, e, de certa forma, fazia meu coração voltar a bater freneticamente, aos poucos despertando a paixão que senti por ele anos atrás, e que pensei ter superado.

P.O.V. Sirius Black

Era quase três horas da manha quando Hermione disse que ia deitar. Infelizmente não pude acompanha-la. Apesar de estar deitado em minha cama, não havia meios para eu dormir.

No começo minha mente era invadida pela profecia e por pensamentos sobre Harry e James. Eu não podia permitir que nada acontecesse a eles, e se Dumbledore confiou em mim à profecia, eu daria um jeito para protegê-los. Com esse pensamento, minha mente se voltou para um ponto da conversa que tive com Hermione. No pouco que ela conseguiu me falar, pude entender que a profecia havia se realizado, de alguma forma ligando a vida de Harry a Voldemort.

Por sua vez, essa lembrança me levou a pensar em Hermione. Eu podia ver claramente o amor que ela sentia pelo meu afilhado. O mesmo amor que eu sentia por James, e eu me sentia orgulhoso por saber que o pequeno Harry encontrará alguém assim. Mas eu também via algo mais ao olhar para ela. Algo que eu não sabia reconhecer.

Já em um estado de letargia, pouco antes de ser levado por Orfeu, pude ouvir ao longe a voz de meu pai durante uma das muitas aulas que ele deu a mim e a Régulus antes de entrarmos em Hogwarts. Ele tentava nos explicar algo sobre as almas, e como não havia feitiço ou ritual que pudesse separar as verdadeiras... Mas como sempre eu parei de prestar atenção, afinal, que importância poderia ter uma alma para mim?

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que cheguei há essa época. Durante esse tempo fiz praticamente duas coisas: conversar com Sirius, e arrumar desculpas para não conhecer James e Lily Potter.

Não que eu não estivesse morrendo de vontade de conhecer os pais de Harry, mas eu tinha medo de minha reação. Afinal, se já era difícil não conseguir falar nada para Sirius, como seria com os Potter? E ainda mais sendo que eu conheceria o bebe Harry.

Agora não importava mais. Eu não tinha mais desculpas para inventar, então estávamos indo jantar com os Potter. Não que eles soubessem que teriam visitas para o jantar, mas segundo Sirius, eles já estavam acostumados a que ele aparecesse sem avisar.

Estava esperando Sirius terminar de se arrumar a mais de 15 minutos quando ele apareceu. E depois dizem que as mulheres que são demoradas!

- Você está muito bonita – disse Sirius oferecendo o braço para eu segurar enquanto aparatávamos.

- Obrigada – sussurrei extremamente corada, alisando meu casaco ( sette/set?id=105024678).

Aparatamos perto de uma praça em Godric's Hollow, e seguimos a rua em direção a casa que eu lembrava ser dos Potter. Era uma casa linda, e, ao contrario da minha lembrança, estava inteira. Parei de andar antes que Sirius pudesse passar pelas barreiras de proteção que envolviam a casa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso Sirius. Eu não posso entrar nessa casa. Não posso conhecer James e Lily, e ver Harry. – ele se aproximou de mim e secou uma lágrima que eu nem havia percebido em meu rosto – Eu nunca vou me desculpar se eu conhecê-los, sabendo que em um mês eles vão estar mor... – e mais uma vez fui impedida de continuar a falar.

- Ei! Calma Kitty! – ele me abraçou apertado e depois se afastou o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos. – Eu entendo que é difícil para você estar aqui e não poder mudar nada. Você é muito forte por ainda estar bem, eu provavelmente já teria quebrado se estivesse no seu lugar, mas não pense nas coisas ruins que vão acontecer. Pense que quando você voltar para o seu tempo, nós vamos rir lembrando esse dia, e que você vai ter muita coisa a contar para o meu afilhado. Imagine, você chega e diz "Então Harry, sabia que eu conheci você quando você ainda era um bebe?".

Ri imaginando exatamente a cara de Harry se eu dissesse isso. – Você está certo.

- E não estou sempre? Venha!

Mais uma vez me deixei ser puxada por Sirius para dentro da casa. Ele entrou sem ao menos bater, e me guiou para a sala de jantar, gritando – Espero que vocês ainda não tenham jantado, e que tenha comida o suficiente para mais dois!

Naquele momento, Harry saiu sorrindo por uma porta um pouco a nossa frente. Mas é claro que aquele não era Harry.

- Cachorro! Estava demorando a você aparecer! – Ele deu um meio abraço em Sirius, e seus olhos castanhos pararam em mim – Não acredito! E ainda veio acompanhado! Prazer senhorita, sou James Potter.

- Hermione Granger – respondi aceitando sua mão e recebendo um pequeno beijo no rosto.

Finalmente chegamos à sala onde uma mulher de cabelos ruivos segurava um bebe. – Hermione, estes são Lily e Harry. – disse James. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Sirius já havia pegado Harry dos braços de Lily, e o trazia em minha direção.

- Veja Kitty, não é o bebe mais lindo que você já viu na vida? Só podia ser meu afilhado, não? – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente – Ele é como você imaginava?

- Desde pequeno... a copia perfeita do pai, mas os olhos da mãe – sussurrei quando o pequeno Harry abriu os olhinhos e sorriu para mim.

P.O.V. Sirius Black

Devolvi Harry para Lily, e sentei ao lado de James na mesa enquanto conversávamos, mas sem deixar de manter um pouco de atenção em Hermione que conversava com Lily.

Comemos tranquilamente, e depois James subiu colocar Harry para dormir. Quando ele voltou, nos acomodamos na sala, em frente à lareira. Apesar de ainda ser outubro, já estava um tanto frio, o que Dumbledore dizia ser consequência do poder de Voldemort.

James e Lily estavam em um sofá e eu e Hermione em outro, mais ou menos de frente para eles.

- Quanto tempo Sirius? – Perguntou Jay, e instantaneamente eu sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Não. Hermione é apenas uma amiga.

- Amiga? Sei! Vou fingir que acredito. – disse ele lançando um olhar para meu braço que, automática e imperceptivelmente estava descansando nos ombros de Hermione e a mantendo perto de mim.

- Podemos saber do que os dois estão falando? Eu ouvi meu nome.

- Nada não Kitty. Não se preocupe.

-Bem... – começou Lily quebrando o silêncio um pouco incomodo que havia se formado – como vocês se conhecem? Você parece ter mais ou menos a nossa idade, Hermione, mas eu não me lembro de vê-la em Hogwarts.

- Hermione faz parte da Ordem. Conhecemos-nos da última vez que eu fui até a sede.

- Sirius! – ela exclamou indignada, olhando para mim.

- Não é verdade? – disse puxando-a de volta a meu peito – Dumbledore não disse que devíamos manter essa parte em segredo.

De algum modo Hermione conseguiu mudar de assunto, e passamos um longo tempo conversando sem que ela voltasse alguma vez a ser o foco. Em nenhum momento ela pareceu desconfortável, como quando é impedida de dizer algo sobre o futuro.

Apenas quando um feitiço foi acionado, mostrando que era hora de alimentar o Potter mais novo, foi que nos despedimos – depois de Hermione prometer voltar para visitar – e voltamos para casa.

- Não foi tão ruim, foi? – perguntei assim que entramos.

- Não. Ao contrário, foi divertido. Harry vai ser uma mistura perfeita dos dois em relação à personalidade.

Embora eu não me importasse nenhum pouco de continuar conversando com Hermione por um bom tempo, estávamos ambos cansados, então fomos dormir.

Acordei com gritos, que em segundos reconheci como sendo de Hermione. Peguei a varinha e corri para o quarto dela, apenas para encontra-la se contorcendo na cama. Ela suava e gritava, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- AAAAHHH! Não! Por... Favor, pare! Achamos... achamos... Por favor! Não... nós não... nunca estivemos no Gringotes! Por favor! É uma... uma cópia...

- Shiu... Calma Kitty – demorei um pouco até conseguir acorda-la. Ela estava ofegante e assustada. Abracei-a tentando conforta-la – Calma. Calma. Já passou. Foi apenas um sonho ruim... shi...

- Sirius? É você? – ela perguntou ainda soluçando. Hermione ficou ainda mais pálida e eu podia ver confusão em seus olhos – Não. Não pode ser. Você está morto! Eu vi. Eu vi você caindo no véu! Todos nós vimos Bellatrix te matar.

- Eu estou aqui. Estou vivo, você não pode sentir? – perguntei prendendo-a mais forte contra meu corpo e beijando sua cabeça. De algum modo, talvez por causa do pesadelo ter confundido sua mente, ela não sabia que tinha voltado no tempo, e ela pode me dizer algo sobre o futuro. E esse algo era minha morte.

Sem saber o que pensar, apenas embalei-a, até que ela estivesse mais calma.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo – ela sussurrou para si mesma, esfregando um dos braços, onde percebi haver uma cicatriz. Puxando o braço de forma que pudesse ver exatamente o que tinha ali, percebi que a cicatriz formava palavras: _sangue ruim_. Fui imediatamente inundado pela raiva e por um enorme desejo de vingança por quem quer que tenha feito isso com ela. – Merlin! Eu voltei no tempo!

- Sim – respondi apesar de não ser exatamente uma pergunta.

Ela se afastou de mim, sentando-se em cima de suas pernas. – Mas eu não conseguia falar nada sobre o futuro... como eu pude dizer que você morre... Oh! Sirius! Desculpe-me! Eu não devia... como eu pude fazer isso? Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...

- Calma Kitty, não é sua culpa... você não sabia o que estava dizendo.

- Mas isso não me impede de ter dito... como eu pude fa...

De alguma forma, saber que eu vou ser morto não estava me afetando tanto quanto o fato de que Hermione estava se sentindo culpada por ter deixado isso escapar. Sem saber o que ela estava falando, e sem me importar com as consequências, beijei-a.

E o beijo que era para ser calmo e consolador transformaram-se em algo cheio de desejo. Desejo e muitos outros sentimentos. E tudo o que importava para mim era que suas mãos não se afastassem de meu corpo, e que seus lábios e sua língua não perdessem o contato com os meus.

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Não havia como ou porque negar. Eu nunca havia provado um beijo como aquele, e com certeza não queria que acabasse.

O pesadelo com Bellatrix me torturando ou ter dito a Sirius que ele morrerá não eram pensamentos presentes em meu cérebro. Tudo o que eu podia assimilar era sua boca, que no momento torturava meu pescoço com beijos e mordidas.

Ficamos nesse clima de caricias e gemidos por um tempo que é desconhecido por mim. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra depois, apenas um olhar profundo, que dizia exatamente o que precisávamos saber. E então pudemos finalmente dormir. Nossos corpos em um emaranhado de braços e pernas, e nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo.

* * *

Na manha seguinte, a capa do Profeta Diário e do O Pasquim, que chegaram por coruja como todo o dia, estampavam uma foto do apartamento em chamas. Mais uma foto. Mais uma lembrança.

- Bom dia! – Harry disse beijando minha cabeça e sentando-se ao meu lado para tomar o café da manha preparado por Monstro – Alguma coisa interessante no jornal?

Entreguei as folhas a ele. No segundo seguinte seus olhos me perseguiam cheios de perguntas.

- Harry, às vezes você não gostaria de voltar no tempo, mudar as coisas erradas feitas no passado?

- Sim. Eu gostaria muito de poder fazer isso, mas nós dois sabemos que não tem como mudar o passado.

- Nós salvamos Sirius no terceiro ano.

- Aquilo foi diferente, e você sabe muito bem disso. Nós temos que deixar o passado para trás. Sim, ele pode doer, mas é o passado, e nós vivemos no agora... Você vai ver. No final, tudo vai dar certo.

**I'm breaking free from these memories/**_ Estou me libertando dessas memórias_

**Gotta let it go, just let it go/**_ Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire/**_ Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo_

**Gotta let it go, just let it go/**_ Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da autora:**

**Apenas lembrando que enquanto você ler tenha em mente que cada capitulo é dividido em três partes, 1,2,3. A parte um começa no inicio do capitulo e vai até o primeiro traço divisor (ou primeiro P.O.V). A parte dois começa assim que a parte um acaba e vai até o segundo traço divisor (sendo que a segunda parte não é uma continuação da primeira). Agora, a terceira parte vai do final da segunda, e termina no fim do capitulo (a terceira parte É continuação da parte 1, e não uma sequencia da segunda parte).**

* * *

3- Love's never too late 

Em um segundo eu estava apenas vagando. Vendo sua dor sem, mais uma vez, poder fazer nada. Então eu perdi completamente o controle. Não que antes eu pudesse controlar muita coisa, mas eu ainda podia decidir onde eu queria estar. Agora eu me sentia sendo puxado por um fio invisível sem saber para onde eu estava sendo levado.

Uma nevoa passou a cobrir minha visão aos poucos. Em segundos tudo era apenas branco. Não havia mais sons, não havia mais cheiros, não havia mais cor.

Mas de alguma forma, eu sabia que agora tudo ficaria bem. 

**(****And let it go) and now I know/**_(E deixar ir) e agora eu sei_

**(A brand new life) is down this road/**_(Uma nova vida) ao longo dessa estrada_

**(**_**And when it's right) you always know/(**__E quando é certo) você sempre sabe_

_**(So this time) I won't let go**__/(Então dessa vez) não vou deixar ir_

- E se eu te dissesse que eu tentei mudar o passado? E se eu dissesse que eu achei meu antigo vira-tempo? E se eu dissesse que eu conheci seus pais? Conheci-vos quando você era apenas um bebe?

Harry me observou, e ele sabia que eu havia feito tudo isso.

- Então eu posso apenas pedir para que você me conte exatamente o que aconteceu desde que você girou aquele vira-tempo, e por que essa viagem te deixou tão triste.

- Você não está bravo comigo?

- Claro que não. Talvez um pouco decepcionado por você não ter confiado em mim e me contado isso antes, mas eu te entendo, afinal você é minha irmã Hermione, e eu sei que tudo o que você fez foi por amor.

* * *

P.O.V. Hermione Granger

Apaixonar-me nunca foi uma meta de vida para mim. Eu sempre estive mais preocupada em estudar ou em salvar Harry. Sim, houve algum sentimento por Victor e por Ron, mas ambos eram apenas amizade. E houve também uma grande admiração por Sirius, por sua coragem e lealdade; e sim, eu senti muito quando ele morreu. Apesar disso, não passava de sentimentos platônicos ou mal interpretados.

Mas, quando Sirius me beijou, foi como se todo e qualquer sentimento que alguma vez eu já tive por ele voltasse mil vezes mais forte.

Depois daquela noite não discutimos sobre o que aquilo significava, mas também não paramos. As brincadeiras e risadas que já eram parte do nosso dia a dia desde que cheguei tornaram-se ainda mais presentes, agora com um grau de intimidade e conforto muito maior.

Podíamos passar o dia todo dentro do apartamento de Sirius, brincando, conversando e rindo juntos; ou podíamos sair para andar no Beco Diagonal, Hogsmead e Godric's Hollow, este último sendo o mais escolhido, e muitas vezes passávamos horas na companhia de James, Lily e Harry.

Nunca chegamos a falar sobre o que tínhamos – apesar de termos passado a dormir juntos todas as noites depois que fui perturbada por pesadelos por mais três noites seguidas. Ambos sabíamos que logo mais Dumbledore conseguiria consertar meu vira-tempo, ou conseguiria um novo, e então eu teria que voltar para o meu tempo.

Quando eu estava com Sirius, ou mesmo na companhia dos Potter's, era fácil não pensar na guerra, mas sempre que eu ficava sozinha era como se meu cérebro gritasse que dia estávamos. E sempre era cada vez mais perto de 31 de outubro.

Eu não sei o que faria se o último dia do mês chegasse e eu não pudesse impedir a morte dos meus mais novos amigos, e a prisão do homem que amo.

Mesmo com Sirius dizendo que eu não precisava, e que não era minha culpa eu não conseguir dizer nada sobre o futuro, eu não deixava de tentar. A cada segundo, de todas as formas, eu tentava impedir toda a tragédia que acontecerá.

P.O.V. Sirius Black

Hermione podia não saber, mas eu havia percebido que tinha algo errado. Ok. A situação toda dela estar no passado era tecnicamente errada, mas eu sabia que nos últimos dias alguma coisa a vinha perturbando mais do que o normal.

Por isso eu me esforçava a fazer com que ela risse, e fazia de tudo para distraí-la. Eu não podia imaginar como era viver em um tempo sabendo tudo o que acontecerá, mas eu sabia que era difícil, e que de certa forma a estava fazendo sofrer.

E era esse sofrimento que mais me preocupava. Preocupava por não poder fazer nada para ajuda-la.

Acordei naquele dia sentindo seu calor em meus braços. Havia me acostumado tanto em dormir com minha pequena presa ao meu corpo, que não sabia se seria capaz de dormir tranquilamente depois que ela fosse embora.

Tinha plena consciência de que ela teria que ir um dia, mas isso não me impedia de desejar o contrario. O destino é algo estranho afinal. Eu nunca fui homem de uma única mulher, e agora quando tinha encontrado alguém especial, alguém que eu amava de verdade, ela teria que ir embora.

Minha mente apagou todos os pensamentos ruins assim que percebi que dia era hoje. Sorri.

- Kitty, acorde! Vamos amor... está na hora de levantar – cantarolei no ouvido de Hermione fazendo com que ela acordasse.

- Por que tanto bom humor logo cedo Siri? – ela perguntou se espreguiçando ao meu lado.

Antes de respondê-la, a beijei. – É Samhain! Temos que ir à casa de James. É tecnicamente o primeiro ano de Harry. Tem que ser perfeito!

P.O.V Hermione Granger

– É Samhain! Temos que ir à casa de James. É tecnicamente o primeiro ano de Harry. Tem que ser perfeito! – congelei ao ouvir aquelas palavras. O dia das bruxas havia finalmente chego. – O que foi Kitty? Não me diga que você não gosta do Samhain.

- Não tenho nada contra o feriado – disse me afastando de seus braços para que ele não pudesse ver meu rosto. – Mas 31 de outubro desse ano não é um bom dia para se comemorar.

- Vai acontecer alguma coisa, não vai? – perguntou aparentemente desapontado, e imediatamente me senti culpada por ter acabado com a sua felicidade.

- Desculpa Sirius. É o que eu venho tentando dizer para vocês desde que eu cheguei aqui. Eu vim para o passado para impedir que esse dia acontecesse.

- Mas pense assim: você estar aqui hoje já é algo diferente do seu futuro. E se apenas a sua presença aqui for o suficiente para impedir o que quer que seja de acontecer?

- Vamos torcer para que você esteja certo.

- Eu estou sempre certo Kitty. Agora vamos, Lily já deve ter mandado nossas fantasias.

Fantasias? Sirius rapidamente me explicou que ele e James sempre passavam o Samhain fantasiados o dia inteiro, e que dessa vez eu, Lily e Harry seguiríamos a tradição dos dois marotos.

Na sala havia duas caixas, uma endereçada a mim e outra a Sirius. – Vá se vestir Kitty. Já te encontro.

Peguei a minha caixa e voltei para o quarto. Abrindo-a me deparei com uma fantasia – perfeita, diga-se de passagem – de pirata. Depois de um bom tempo me enrolando com as fitas, consegui terminar de me vestir. Sirius estava me esperando vestido de Capitão Gancho.

- Eu ainda não entendi o que é minha fantasia – disse ele quando me viu.

- Você é o Capitão Gancho. É uma estória infantil trouxa.

- Adoro estórias! Venha cá minha pirata, e conte-me tudinho sobre meu personagem.

Passei toda a manha contando a Sirius a história de Peter Pan. Poderia ter sido mais rápido, mas eu era, a todo o momento, interrompida por beijos famintos – não estou reclamando! Perto da hora do almoço aparatamos para Godric's Hollow. Assim que entramos na casa dos Potter nos deparamos com Dumbledore e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente.

- Professor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius ao meu lado.

Então Dumbledore começou a rir. Uma risada que havia se tornado conhecida de mais para mim nos últimos dias. – James? – perguntei perplexa.

- Isso mesmo Mione! Lily fez um ótimo trabalho na minha fantasia, não?

Eu e Sirius começamos a rir com ele. No meio de nossa crise de risos, uma Chapeuzinho Vermelho desceu as escadas carregando um mini leão ( costume/set?id=105238987).

- Esse é o meu afilhado! Gryffindor desde pequeno – riu Sirius pegando Harry dos braços de Lily.

Passamos uma tarde maravilhosa, eu estava realmente me divertindo. Na verdade, apenas me lembrei de que dia era quando a casa foi invadida por um patrono em forma de fênix.

- Senhorita Granger – disse a voz de Dumbledore pelo patrono – preciso vê-la imediatamente. Estarei te esperando na sede da Ordem.

- Eu vou com você – disse Sirius, e apesar de querer negar, não consegui.

- Tchau – disse abraçando Lily e James – Tomem cuidado, ok? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Beijei a testa de Harry sussurrando que logo nos veríamos.

- Vou coloca-lo para dormir... já está tarde – disse Lily antes de sairmos – Até mais Sirius!

Aparatamos e fomos rapidamente encontrar Dumbledore.

- Boa noite senhorita, Sirius.

- Olá professor – dissemos em uníssono.

- Espero que tenha aproveitado sua estadia aqui senhorita Granger, mas agora está na hora de você voltar – disse Albus me entregando um vira-tempo novinho em folha.

- Mas... agora?

- Sim. Eu temo que apenas sua presença aqui já é o suficiente para mudar algo no futuro. Você deve ir imediatamente.

- Não! Eu não posso! Não hoje! – disse exasperada. Se ao menos eu estivesse aqui, eu poderia tentar dar um jeito.

- Desculpe Hermione, mas você deve ir.

Olhei para Sirius em busca de apoio, mas ele parecia extremamente resignado.

- Venha cá Kitty – ele chamou e fui em sua direção sendo fortemente presa em seus braços. – Nós dois sabíamos que essa hora logo chegaria, não sabíamos?

- Sim... mas não pode ser agora, não pode ser hoje...

- Xiiii... Calma, ok? – ele beijou minha testa tão tranquilamente que pude me sentir segura – você precisa ir agora. O que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer de todo o modo.

- Eu sei mais...

- Nada de mais. Você vai voltar sabendo que fez o possível, e eu não quero que em momento algum você se culpe, porque você tentou, entendeu? – confirmei – Ótimo. Agora olhe para mim. – nos encaramos por um longo tempo, mas não o suficiente para impedir que a saudade futuramente viesse. – Nos vemos em breve Kitty.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Você vai me conhecer novamente, mas eu não saberei de nada disso; e quanto a mim, quando eu voltar você já terá morrido.

- Eu te amo Kitty – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e em seguida voltou a olhar em meus olhos – Nossas almas são uma só. Eu te verei em breve.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei e em seguida o beijei. Um beijo marcado pela despedida. Um beijo de adeus. Separamos-nos, e sem por um único momento desviar o olhar dos olhos de Sirius, vesti o vira-tempo – Adeus Sirius, Dumbledore.

Minhas últimas lembranças, enquanto girava o vira-tempo, foram o adeus dos dois, e os olhos de Sirius, que nunca se perderiam de minha memória.

Chegando ao meu tempo, voltei imediatamente para o Largo Grimmauld. Era estranho. Um mês se passou para mim, mas eu sabia que ninguém havia sentido a minha falta, afinal, no meu tempo, eu sumi por apenas um segundo.

Por mais que eu quisesse que tudo tivesse mudado, eu sabia que tudo estava idêntico ao que sempre foi. Apenas nesse momento percebi que ainda usava a fantasia de pirata. Tirei-a e guardei-a em uma gaveta do meu quarto. Mais uma lembrança.

Tentei manter a promessa feita a Sirius e não me culpar, mas era impossível. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, aparatei no apartamento que foi minha casa quando estava no passado. Ele estava do mesmo modo que o deixamos naquele Samhain antes de irmos para Godric's Hollow. Sirius provavelmente não havia sequer voltado a pisar nele.

Com um feitiço simples todo o pó havia sumido, permitindo-me a ver as fotos presas na parede, e em cima da mesa da sala um álbum cheio com nossas fotos. Fotos de um tempo que podíamos fingir tranquilamente que tudo estava bem.

Foi então que as lágrimas começaram a vir, e não mais pararam.

* * *

- E é isso. – disse assim que terminei de contar a Harry tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Dumbledore? Leão? Você está tirando com a minha cara Mione! – foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse, e levei um longo minuto para descobrir que ele se referia as fantasias que usamos no dia da morte de seus pais.

- Com tudo o que eu te falei, você tinha que prestar atenção nas fantasias?

- Você não entende, não é Hermione? Todos me falam como meus pais foram corajosos me protegendo, o quão honrado eles foram. Todos os transformam em deuses, mas isso, as fantasias ridículas, apenas me mostram que somos humanos como todos os outros. Mostra que apesar da guerra, minha família era feliz. Essas coisas que deixam a lembrança real.

- Você está certo Harry, desculpa... eu apenas...

- Sirius estava certo. Você não pode se culpar, não havia nada que você pudesse fazer.

- Eu sei. Mas é mais fácil falar do que fazer.

- E não é sempre assim? Mas me diga, onde está o vira-tempo.

- Eu o destruí – e depois de hesitar por um momento completei – eu não sei se conseguiria viver com a tentação de usar o vira-tempo de novo. Tenho certeza que eu o guardasse, mais dia menos dia eu voltaria no tempo novamente, nem que fosse apenas para vê-los.

- Você fez bem... – e então Harry começou a rir.

- Está louco? – perguntei sendo contagiada por seu riso.

- Desculpa Mione, mas é difícil imaginar você e Sirius juntos... vocês são apenas o oposto um do outro.

- Somos não somos? Mas de toda forma, nunca pensei que eu pudesse amar tanto alguém.

- Você ainda o ama?

- Não acho que esse seja um sentimento que vá mudar um dia. Posso daqui alguns anos me apaixonar novamente, mas o amor que sinto por Sirius nunca vai mudar e estará sempre comigo.

- Por que você colocou fogo no apartamento?

- Porque eu precisava superar. Eu estava vivendo por meio de lembranças, e isso não era certo. Cada vez que eu olhava para uma foto eu me perdia no passado. Cada vez que eu pisava naquele apartamento eu era inundada por tudo o que aconteceu lá. Queimar foi a melhor coisa que eu pude fazer para deixar as lembranças para trás. Eu tenho que dar um jeito de viver no presente, e esse foi o primeiro passo.

- Você está certa, apesar de eu achar sua linha de pensamento muito radical. Mas podemos deixar para viver o presente a partir de amanha? Hoje acho que nós dois merecemos aproveitar essa noite fria de dezembro para tomar uma xícara bem quente de chocolate, e adormecer em frente à lareira.

- Harry, acho que essa foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já disse na sua vida! 

**There's only one thing left here to say/**_ Resta apenas uma coisa para dizer_

**Love's never too late/**_ Para o amor nunca é tarde demais_

Dessa vez, quando abri os olhos à certeza me invadiu. Certeza de que as coisas seriam melhores. Seriam diferentes.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu podia verdadeiramente sentir. Nunca agradeci tanto pelo chão a qual meu corpo estava caído. O vagar não existia mais. Não mais minha alma estava solta pelo espaço.

Mais uma vez eu tinha um corpo. O meu corpo. E eu podia controla-lo.

A primeira coisa que assimilei foi o véu estendido ao meu lado. Fora isso aquela sala estava vazia. Mas não fui assolado pela solidão.

Ao contrario. Fui inundado por amor. E eu sabia exatamente o que devia fazer. 

**I've broken free from those memories/**_ Eu me livrei dessas memórias_

**I've let it go, I've let it go/**_ Eu deixei ir, eu deixei ir_

**And two goodbyes led to this new life/**_ E dois adeus conduziram a essa nova vida_

**Don't let me go, don't let me go/**_ Não me deixe ir, não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go/**_ Não me deixe ir_

Mesmo durante o sono pude sentir que Harry havia me deixado, mas estava tão gostoso ficar em baixo daquela coberta, em frente à lareira, que meu inconsciente nem cogitou acordar.

Ao longe eu podia ouvir vozes, alguém estava conversando. Mesmo assim eu estava confortável demais para acordar.

Pude sentir o movimento de sofá quando alguém sentou ao meu lado, e então braços me puxando, me acomodando ao lado de um peitoral firme e quente. Nesse momento eu já estava acordada, mas ainda cansada o suficiente para não abrir os olhos e descobrir quem me abraçava tão intimamente.

- Kitty? Por que você não olha para mim amor? – aquela voz... talvez um pouco mais rouca, mais grave, mas eu nunca deixaria de a reconhecer. Eu estava sonhando.

- Se eu abrir os olhos vou saber que realmente é um sonho, e está tão bom assim... não quero ver que na verdade você está morto.

Senti sua risada ressoando em todo o meu corpo.

- Olhe para mim Kitty. Não é um sonho. Eu estou aqui, como prometi que estaria.

Quando finalmente pude me convencer a abrir os olhos, fui invadida pela imagem de Sirius. Ele realmente estava ali. Eu podia vê-lo, sentir seu cheiro, senti-lo.

Beijei-o. Eu precisava ter certeza de que era real. E o beijo tinha o mesmo gosto, a mesma profundidade, o mesmo sentimento dos quais eu me lembrava. Eu estava mais uma vez na presença de Sirius Black.

- Como eu te amo Sirius! Como eu senti sua falta!

- Eu também te amo Hermione Granger... nunca deixei de te amar.

- Mas... Como? Eu vi... todos nós te vimos cair no véu... Não pode...

- Ei! Isso realmente importa agora? Vamos deixar para discutir como e porque depois. A única coisa que importa, é que agora eu estou aqui, e nunca mais vou te deixar ir. 

**Won't let you go/**_ Não vou deixar você ir_

**Don't let me go/**_ Não me deixe ir_


End file.
